Star Wars: The False Prophesy
by Hawkebat
Summary: A mixing of the Old and the New and a key change in the base of the whole story. Many of the SWTOR companions will be in this and the Jedi Battlemaster from the Knight side and the Barsen'thor from the consular side, but I am thinking to only use them here and there. Something I have always wanted to write about the capture and healing of Lord Vader.
1. Chapter 1

The fluid in the tank bubbled was the first thing he heard as he woke up but not a normal sound but the one you get when you are inside a Bacta tank. His eyes refused to open as they were covered with something. He wondered what could of caused him to be in this tank and as he thought back many things entered his mind and nothing was relevant to his current situation. So many times he had been injured he had to go through them all to figure out if this was even real. He didn't think so as he reached out with his senses and felt nothing from the force. He tried to move so he could remove whatever covered his face and he couldn't even do that. What he could do was listen even if all he heard was muffled sounds of speech.

"Look at the movement and the screens I am telling you he is awake." the muffled voice stated.

"I am recalibrating the monitors now, but the current blood levels show that he should not be conscious at all." A medical droid countered. "Though I would calculate that he is only partially awake."

"There is no such thing, but if he is awake then he can escape or at least influence us to do something." the human sounding voice added.

"Increase the IV dose, and stop running a diagnostic on the monitors every ten minutes." A man with authority ordered. "No wonder he is awake all this testing has lowered his average dosage."

"I do apologize Doctor Kimble." the droid replied.

"Just get him back under." Doctor Kimble ordered and he quickly fell back asleep. Time had no meaning as this happened over and over with brief spot of consciousness. Most of those times was silent or with muffled words too faint to understand. He still couldn't remember what had happened to him, but fragments came and went. He was in some battle chasing down the attacker's fighter. He had the upper hand and was just about to make the killing blow and then everything spun out of control. From there he remembers feeling an explosion before it went dark. This time awake was different. He felt lighter, better able to think. He reached out with the force and he saw. His eyes were still covered, but through the force he confirmed that he was in a Bacta tank and he could see a few feet beyond the tank then it was dark like there was a wall, but he didn't think there was. It was like the force just stopped, like it wasn't there, but in the strangely shaped bubble around him. He felt out his body and was surprised that his body was missing the mechanical arms and legs that had been with him for so long. In fact he felt all cybernetic implants had been removed. This caused him to sharply inhale and this again was a surprise as it was really easy to breath, and he felt no assistance other than the steady flow of air over the mask that covered his face.

"Doc, I think he is fully awake." A rough sounding voice remarked.

"Yes he is awake, Lt Rusk, and I am surprised to feel curiosity instead of anger." A elegant sounding, but arrogant voice replied.

"He should be awake in fact he should have came around an hour ago." the other male voice he assumed must be the doctor. "Tharan would you help me with the covering to his eyes it is about time he starts seeing normally again?"

"Certainly, Holiday how are his stats?" Tharan asked.

"Well within limits." the sultry voice replied. She didn't sound human but with the limited range he had he did know for sure. They moved him and within minutes they cleared whatever was covering his eyes away and slowly he could see normally. The little bubble that he could see with the force expanded into normal sight as his vision cleared and the medical ward he was in expanded into a well equipped facility. There were more people in the room than he had figured. The two doctors were human males and there was a few soldiers. A Chagrian, Twilek, and a few humans in full armor, near to them was a full sized holo of a woman that was dripping sex appeal, a Trandoshan hung over on the side. What surprised him more than the four obvious Jedi was the red skinned humanoid that he just couldn't place his race. Why should he know what race he is from?

"Scourge darling, I think he finds you interesting." Holiday stated.

"I doubt that." Scourge replied. "I find his weakness abhorrent." He saw the humanoid's disgust and he looked at what he could see of his body, no legs, no arms, and he knew of all his scars that he had and the fact he was in this Bacta tank. Scourge took a step forward and he felt his hatred in the force much like the Emperor's, but refined, honed, focused. It confused him by how strong he was, but also with how old he felt. "Barsen'thor, you need to do your part in this."

"I shall teach him to heal the wounds of the past as long as needed." The one jedi replied. "The rest will be up to him."

"Master Perig, I know he must learn, but are we not jumping ahead of things?" A female questioned. "He may not even want this."

"We didn't travel thousands of years in the future accidentally to not correct what has been twisted into a prophesy, Nadia." the Barsen'thor stated. He remembered that it was a title even before the Jedi's name was used.

"The story of the walker of the sky bringing balance to the force was one of the greatest Taung, Jed'aii stories." A female jedi added. "I find it odd that it got turned into a prophesy."

"Kira you do understand balance as must as the rest of us." Another female with a very familiar voice stated. His heart jumped at the sound of her voice and he thought back nearly twenty years. Padme why did I fail you in so many ways? Why?! "But each of us have been down the path of light and dark. Even Lord Scourge has learned the light side as well as the dark."

"I have not given up my beliefs of the dark side, Riasara. You only beat the Emperor after you understood the dark." Lord Scourge stated. He looked at them all and wondered how they remained hidden and how long had he been out? The emperor is dead? Barsen'thor? Time travel?

"Oh my he looks so confused." Holiday pointed out. "I think he needs to know what is going on."

"I see that." Riasara replied. "You have been here in this station for the last six months. Shortly before the Deathstar was destroyed we were pulled into this time period. One of our ships crashed on this jungle planet and we met a very interesting old Jedi and he told us of how he got there. When it came to the fall of the Republic we were shocked on part of how it happened, but not in the way it happened. What we have done so far is to start to correct the main reason for the Republic's fall and that is the prophesy."

"Your emperor is still alive ours is dead nearly four thousand years ago." Scourge added.

"You were considered the chosen one and from what I have discovered you are pretty interesting on the genetic level. I wish I had some samples from your mother." Doctor Kimble explained. "I theorize that she had both male and female genes doubled and that is how you came about. One of her zygotes had only part of that mix and it joined with another and so I believe you are a clone of her own body only in male form. All the data is pointing in that direction."

"Doc, I don't think he needs to know that." Master Perig interrupted. "Let Riasara finish."

"Very well, but I still think his genetics has a lot to add to the story." Doc argued.

"The short of the story is that you were not the chosen one. You were not chosen to bring balance to the Force. Any Jedi or Sith could do so." Riasara continued. "What we want you to do is find that balance in yourself, but first we need your help. Your body needs to be whole and you genetic structure is preventing that. For this we have blocked you from accessing the force, and now we have put you in a small bubble. To this Perig is going to show you how to draw on the Force to heal the wounds of the past, while Doc here is going to start the cloning process for your limbs to regrow."

"And that is why I think his genetic background is important." Doc smugly added.

"Why? What is the point?" he asked, finding that he could talk. "I am a lord of the Sith. You are better off destroying me, then healing me."

"Anakin Skywalker we are not going to heal you, you are." Lord Scourge growled. "And if it was up to me you would be dead. Furthermore you are no lord of the Sith. I am Sith."

"He is Sith, and a Lord of the Sith until he joined us. The Sith emperor's personal executioner no less." Kira explained. "But from what we have discovered the Great Galactic War ended when the Sith were finally extinct."

"How can you know that? Only the emperor has access to the records of the Jedi Order." Vader asked. "And much of what the Republic had on record was destroyed as well."

"There are places of record keeping that even the Jedi Masters didn't know about." Kira replied. "Only certain members of the first order knew of them. I am one of those members."

"I will explain the rest as I teach the healing techniques he will need. This group is not needed." Perig ordered. Lord Scourge walked away and the others followed.

"Riasara can I see your face?" Vader asked. Ria dropped her hood and looked at him and saw the disappointment in his eyes. She wasn't close enough to feel his reaction, but the pain of not being who he hoped she would be was plainly etched on his face. She turned away from him wondering if it was a good idea to show him her face, but now it was too late. She had no need to guess at why he felt that way, even Master Yoda had remarked on how much she sounded like Vader's wife. She wondered if it would be okay to tell him that she still lived somewhere? Then again even Master Yoda was unsure of this as he last knew that she was living on Alderaan, and that planet was gone. She didn't stop until she was in here cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Capturing Lord Vader had been more of a logistical problem then any other. Perig in one of his many meditation sessions had envisioned his damaged craft at the time and in the place. It took most of their Iridium and other precious metals to buy a craft that not only would be capable of capturing his fighter but being small enough to be equipped with stealth tech. Prin'ee and Commander Ditveg had done all the work to get the ship ready. Everything had gone perfectly and not even the Rebel Alliance knew that they had been in the area. Now after six months she wondered if they had done the right thing? She could feel his anger and Lord Scourge was no better with his counter vision after they started the process of restoring his limbs. She relaxed as she got to her cabin and moved to meditate as she did every night. She felt more than heard that Kira joined her, but she could feel that she was a bit more unsettled than normal. She waited until she calmed down before speaking.

"What is bothering you Kira?" Ria asked.

"Master, I don't feel that we should be doing this. This galaxy needs us more than this man does." Kira replied.

"It has been a long time since you last called me master, but yes it does need us, and the true question is should we provide help?" Ria replied. "This galaxy is way different then it was before. It feels covered in a fog, like a shroud has been put in place for a very long time. The jedi I feel were partially at fault for this."

"There has been many things we could have done against this empire." Kira stated. "Why do we continue to hide? What is the point?"

"That you know we still haven't fully figured out, but having taken Darth Vader out of the picture, the emperor has lost his most trusted ally. That alone is doing more help than we could do by fighting them directly." Ria answered. "Time is on our side for now and direct conflict will shorten that time. The thirty of us are just old veterans of a war that took centuries to end. A time when the force flowed more freely."

"We can't hide out her forever. Someone will discover where we have gone." Kira stated.

"We don't plan to. Tython station is old and no matter how hard the droids work on its systems they cannot replace the large crew that used to maintain it." Ria replied.

"That is another thing." Kira wondered. "The whole planet looks like it was abandoned. Not even the Flesh Raiders remain. The temple just sits empty. You should go down there as it strangely peaceful."

"We shall, but not until Vader is stable enough or should I say walking." Ria added. "Let's continue our meditation."

Master Perig strolls away from the medical bay and Nadia joins him in the hallway. He smiles knowingly at her and she blushes like she does when she knows that she has been caught. They continue in silence until they have eaten and start preparing for bed.

"Do you think he will heal?" Nadia asked as she changed.

"Only time will tell. He is very strong in the force his ability to heal should be an easy thing, but he is very angry and that anger is hindering the process. He must let go of the past first." Perig replied. "He lost everything to violence and betrayal. His inability to go to his mother sooner or the order's reluctance to look after her closely was just the beginning. From there he was not properly trained. Even Master Yoda felt weak in the force and he was the last Grand Master."

"We should go visit him tomorrow sometime." Nadia stated. "He must be lonely down on the planet all by himself."

"I wouldn't say that he is alone down there. He has all of Havoc squad down there, and Aric doesn't like being station side much. And there is Treek keeping him company. I never understood how Ditveg can tolerate the talkative little one?" Perig wondered as he sat down. "But she sure has been boon to the old jedi."

"He looks a lot younger since she started following him around, but she is starting to talk like Yoda." Nadia added. "Though Doc giving him a full work up and treating that nasty force resistant virus has done much to improve his health. Do you think he will start using the healing trance that you taught him?"

"I do not think he will not. I explained to him that as a jedi his race lives well past 1500 years if practiced daily. Any of us could take on the role of Grand Master, but he has the experience of this age and time." Perig replied. "Between us all we can rebuild the order. On the other hand like us our time has past and it maybe up to others to build an order that is better then the past ones."

"Master Riasara believes that the only way to rebuild is to go back to the old code and separate the order from the government. Let the jedi that are drawn to the government serve in politics and the military as any other sentient being would." Nadia stated. "They had it partially right as the ones who were not fully trained went into judicial, medical, or agricultural fields. Imagine if they had trained full jedi to work in those fields."

"Yes that does have merit. They would learn more about life then other jedi. It wasn't until I was tasked with finding a cure for my master that I dealt directly with non jedi." Perig agreed. "And you have been the balance in my life ever since."

"I believe you have that backwards master, husband." Nadia replied and didn't give him time to respond as she turned the lights off. Far below on the planet in the library of the ancient temple Master Yoda meditated. Treek had long fallen asleep and he enjoyed her warmth as it flowed into his back. Even sleeping she brought comfort to his old bones. He settled his mind and went further into his meditation. He hoped he could see what the affect of these ancient jedi were having on present time, but try as he might the Force remained silent. Many times over he would find himself in the healing restorative trance that Barsen'thor Perig had taught him. He half wished that he had refused to learn the ability, but he no longer needed his cane, and felt no need to draw on the Force to even start out the day. It had been centuries since he could willingly disconnect from the Force. Now free of the pain he could run circles around Treek without using the Force. He sighed and opened his eyes again to read further the journal of Master Vrook. Studying his holocron had given him much insight, but reading his personal journal was enlightening. Much as the journal of Master Otag and others of his race.

"Freed Revan Otag did, set him on his path Vrook did." Yoda mumbled to himself. "Studied this journal first I should have."

"Does it really matter which dusty tome you read first?" Lord Scourge asked as he came into sight. "I wonder why you even bother, but then again you are a jedi."

"No more a Jedi now, as you, no longer a Sith you are." Yoda replied. "Hide from me, you can not. See through you I can."

"I am Sith by birth and the Force. The weak one is only twisted by the Dark Side. The true teachings have been lost to him. Failed his master he has as much as the order failed him." Scourge replied. "If we fought I doubt you would last very long. I would not even have to use Dun Moch to break your concentration."

"But use it you do." Yoda added. "Even now." The two stared at each other for a long time. Before Scourge sighed and sat down.

"I am getting too old for this. Both of us have a chosen one to follow around and though you failed yours because you were following a false prophesy and I one that is millennia completed doesn't change the fact that we are no longer needed." Scourge stated. "I have gone beyond titles describing who I am in the Force for there just is the Force I chose to us it for my own purposes instead of others. You use it for the purpose of others. I have realized that I should not be so selfish have you realized that you should be less selfless?"

"A Jedi I will always be. Selflessness is part of my nature." Yoda replied. "I follow the will of the Force. Follow me it does not." Lord Scourge shook his head and walked away. The other jedi he has been around are pragmatic and stuffy, but even the Barsen'thor is must easier to be around then this old master. Lord Scourge had begun to except that the Force is just the Force neither good or evil. The jedi are not all good they just use the Force to promote good and a Sith is not fully evil as they use the Force to serve their own ends. The real question here was whether this Lord Vader or Anakin Skywalker would follow the light or the dark after he was fully healed. What Scourge hoped was that he would chose both.

Lord Vader, Anakin Skywalker both were who he was and now here he was no arms or legs, broken and helpless. He used the healing trance Perig had taught him only because it passed time. The effects suddenly came into focus as he felt hands and feet and he wiggled the little toes or fingers. He looked like a deformation. Part adult and part infant. The two doctors hovered over him constantly and the hologram Holiday was at least entertaining. If she was human she would be annoyingly simpleminded, but as a hologram she was wickedly smart and this simple mindedness just a shield for her human master. Put her in a human replica chassis and she would be much different, but even with his knack for working with machines he knew of only one. Guri who worked for Black Sun was such a droid and only coming close to her did he sense that she was not alive. Strange what passed for his entertainment. He sighed and went deeper into the trance.

Vader continued to improve as he learned how to heal himself. Most called him Anakin which disturbed him greatly. Scourge calling him Vader which had the same effect. Only one called him either Vader or Skywalker with such indifference it didn't bother him either way, but her voice bothered him. Memories of Padme haunted him each time he heard her voice. His new arms and legs grew quickly, but not fast enough. His hair on his head was growing back and the only thing that had changed was his head was out of the fluid. He yearned to be free of the tank. The doctors would not answer how long he still had to remain in the tank only Perig would say it depend on him. Constantly the man counseled him to accept his anger and guilt, to let it go. Only then could he speed up the healing. He thought much on this and peace was a lie or was it? He doubted his teachings more and more. Holding onto his self hate a pity was becoming harder each day.


	3. Chapter 3

"It looks like our patient is ready to come out of his shell." Doc stated.

"I think it is to early, but you are the doctor, Doc." Theron replied. "What do you think Holiday?"

"Ooo, it is about time." Holiday purred. "I want to see this handsome standing, and all scans are positive."

"Well then start draining the tank." Doc ordered. "But not all the way just enough for him to stand."

"Very well lower tank level by ten percent." Holiday replied as the fluid drained out.

"I really don't need to be coddled. If I can stand then get me out of this coffin." Anakin growled. Doc rolled his eyes and Theron didn't even look his way. Anakin didn't feel threatening to even himself. He sighed and wondered when he started thinking of himself as Anakin instead of Vader. His thoughts froze as his new feet touched the rough bottom of the tank. He flattened his feet and slowly put weight on them. He drew on what little force they allowed him and it was pain full, but tolerable. Weak his legs felt really weak.

"Don't hold the weight off your legs too long." Doc warned. "We coded in the strength level and the shock exercisers can only do so much. You need to stand without assistance before you come out." Anakin felt the force fade as he talked. His legs shook and gave out. His harness only allowed him to drop a few centimeters. "Very good. Keep working those legs and you will be out in no time."

"There is no need to keep me in this tank any longer." Anakin countered.

"That is true." Ria stated. Her voice cut bitter sweet in his ears. "But it is the best place to keep you contained."

"You travel with a true sith and you are worry about a man who can barely stand for a minute?" Anakin fired back. His anger flared, but faded quickly.

"He has saved the lives of my friends and mine many times. He has proven himself to me and the others. You on the other hand have no reason to be trusted." Ria stated. "Until then you stay in the tank."

"Fear him you do not." Yoda countered as he walked in. "Release him you will have to."

"Perhaps, but not today." Ria stated firmly. "Master Yoda, doctors." she turned and marched out of the room.

"Confliction, I feel from her." Yoda mumbled. "Ready your body is. Your spirit worried she is."

"I would agree, Master Yoda." Perig added as he walked in. "How are you feeling today Master Skywalker?"

"Like a prisoner as always." Anakin fired back. "Trapped."

"Indeed, I believe I would feel the same way, but I know there is more to your feeling then just confinement. Tomorrow you will be transferred to the surface. Then you will not have the tank surrounding you."

"I don't believe you. Master Riasara has just stated I will..." Anakin's argument failed as he remembered what she said. 'not today' He chuckled followed by a sigh. A test always he had to think about this every word they spoke carried double meaning. He was so tired of being tested. Tomorrow a small hope to be free of this tank this cage of nine months.

The very next day they drained the tank he tried as best as he could to remain standing, but he had to rest on the harness within moments. He felt useless as they slowly moved him to a hover chair, but they did allow him to eat on his own. This container followed him around and it was not hard to figure out that it was the cause of the force dampening. What he couldn't figure out was how it did it. He knew of no machine that could cancel out the ability to connect to the force nor of any creature, but he couldn't discount one existing. After he ate they moved him to a shuttle and to the planet below. This planet was another mystery one he had heard about, but what he read the authors didn't really believe that Tython existed some even theorized that Tython was Vandor 3. The trip didn't take very long and the hatch opened to smells and sounds that he had forgotten so long ago. In the back ground was a huge temple and in his immediate surroundings were a few prefab huts.

"Anakin this will be your new home until you are fully recovered." Ria explained. "It will be you, Master Yoda, and Treek. The rest of us will be in and out. At no time will a shuttle remain on the surface. This is your new tank. That is not all. The life here is much more aggressive then what I remember and there are still hostile droids moving about. Safety is best to remain around the temple."

"I am still being held captive." Anakin replied.

"Captive may you be, but free you are." Yoda countered. "Train your new limbs you must. Heal your spirit this planet will. Much you will find here. Forgiveness I hope you can."

"I don't need forgiveness." Anakin stated.

"But I do." Yoda replied. "I let you be trained. Trained you I should have, or not. Learn something we both can." Anakin thought about this, but he could find no reason that Master Yoda should need forgiveness. What could he be thinking? He needed to forgive himself more than anyone else. Master Yoda agreed that he should be trained. Did he feel guilt about his decision to allow Kenobi to train him? Many other questions ran through his mind. What was there goal? Return him to the light? Then have him kill the Emperor? "Thinking of the future you are. Learning how to walk you should be."

"I do not see the point in everything about that man." Scourge stated. "We should have killed him."

"Are you afraid of the competition?" Kira teased. "That you have to deal with another sith follower?"

"That I have no fear of as broken as he is and weak." Scourge countered. "It is not like us to worry about one being. Should we not be joining with this rebellion and fighting?"

"We could fight right now if you like?" Kira taunted. Her saber staff came alive in her hands.

"Child I would gladly take you up on the challenge but Master Riasara would frown on me killing you." Scourge countered.

"I think you should go out and fight naked somewhere." Doc added. "Maybe something interesting would develop."

"I would rather fight myself." Rusk stated. "I am losing my edge."

"You practice as must as any of us." Iresso replied. "You even beat HK51 in target practice."

"I agree with Lordly over there." Zenith stated. "I don't see the point of why we are giving him a second chance."

"I am surprised you could ever agree with a sith on anything?" Nadia countered as she came into view.

"Darling they both have a strong sense of justice even it is directed differently." Theran added. "But shouldn't we be going? Treek T7 and HK51 can more than keep an eye on our patient."

"Isn't he your patient?" Kira asked.

"Not anymore once he was out of the tank. My job was finished. Doctor Kimble will check up on him now and again." Theran replied. "Shall we? I have a reservation on Coruscant."

"Like we would ever fly near that planet." Zenith countered. The shuttle took off and Anakin looked up as the air rumbled. How long would they leave him on this planet he wondered?


	4. Chapter 4

The docking ring locked into place and Prin'ee stepped through. Here dark red skin looked even darker as the tube was weakly lit in red light. Her lekku twitched as she smelled the air. Her trench coat flared out behind her as she move quickly through. The hatch squealed open and she made a mental note to have Riggs and Bowdaar repair it. After a few turns she enters the main lounge.

"Well if this isn't the most lifeless bar in the galaxy then I don't know what is." Prin'ee called out nearly hearing an echo.

"Pull up a chair, but I hope you brought your own." Doc replied.

"Where is everybody?" Prin'ee asked.

"Around here somewhere. Treek, T7, and Master Yoda and I think Qyzen is down there too." Doc replied. "They are keeping an eye on Vader or Skywalker."

"You let him out of his jar?" Prin'ee asked. She placed a bottle on the bar and Doc smiled. "I hit a few places I knew and on an old hideout I found it abandoned, and full of all sorts of goods."

"This is one of them?" Doc picks up the bottle and inspects it. "Any good."

"Pore me a glass too." Prin'ee urged as he pulled the stopper. Doc complied and they both downed their glasses after he filled them. Prin'ee laughed as he started coughing.

"Now that is either Hyper fuel or the worst drink in the galaxy." Doc croaked out.

"That good, huh?" Prin'ee teased. "Pore me another." Doc did so and one for himself. She downed hers, but he sipped on his.

"So is this bottle the only thing you found?" Doc asked.

"The place was packed full of nice goodies." Prin'ee replied with a grin from tail to tail. "But the best stuff other than the six fighters was cases of Alderaanian ale. Hate to profit off of a dead world, but I think I could restart my empire."

"I had to deal with a bit of your empire." Ditveg stated as he came in. "I think you can find a better use for it."

"Like what? Building up a private army. Calling it the Havac Guard?" Prin'ee asked. "Don't worry you will get your cut."

"Good, but I have another prize to sweeten the pot." Ditveg added with a grin. " I found of all things a Harrower class and ten Terminus cruisers just waiting for crews. Now they are not in good shape, but with a crew of beings just wishing for a fleet that can take on a ISD only thing lacking would be the funds to hire them."

"So you did find Darth Angral's hidden fleet." Scourge said as he stood up. The three jumped and Prin'ee had her pistols half drawn. Scourge just sighed. "Really you such check out your area before hand. Regardless can I see your report?" Ditveg pulled out his data pad and handed it over. Scourge spent the next few minutes reviewing the data as most of the others came into the lounge. Riasara and Perig joined Lord Scourge while the others drank or helped with making the evening meal. Finding these ships meant not only did they have something to offer the Rebel Alliance, but at least a store house of spare parts. Prin'ee reported on her stash of goods and the estimated value of most of it.

"So let me get this straight, if Prin'ee has the right estimate we could get four of the Terminus cruisers ready or we could get the Harrower ready." Risha wondered. "Or we could invite in the Rebels and get all of them ready, but lose them all to their war?"

"I don't think the thirty of us no matter how many droids those ships have, could keep one of the Terminus class ships running. Sure we could command one, but only Colonel Ditveg here would have the training to do it." Prin'ee stated. "I think we should sell them cheap and call it even."

"Then again we could use them with the right people." Ria countered. "We are the Republic and we represent all facets. Military, Jedi, Civilian, and even a bit of the political side."

"Do not forget this is no longer our galaxy." Lord Scourge stated.

"No it is our galaxy now. We have to except it and deal with it." Perig countered. "You may want go off and do your own thing, but we can do a lot of good."

"Always with your high goals of stopping tyranny and corruption." he replied. "Have you read any of the history files we retrieved? The Great war went on for thousands of years ending in the Ruusan Reformation. Now a thousand years later war again. A Galactic government will not work without corruption or war."

"The Republic worked for thousands of years. This time is no different." Perig replied. "Though a number of changes will have to be made to restore it. Our main effort is not so much as the government, but the rebuilding of the jedi order."

"Under whose leadership? Yours, Master Yoda's or any of us?" Scourge inquired.

"We could be the council." Kira suggested.

"The six of you five jedi and a sith?" Major Dorne questioned. "I would find it doomed from the beginning."

"Seven you forgot about Skywalker." Theran added. "But the idea is a possibility. Having both sides working together and just maybe it could prevent further war."

"Theran I know it was a reasonable suggestion, but I am only here with Master Riasara because I chose to be. I could leave at anytime and next we meet be enemies. The emperor is dead and the galaxy is in control of an Empire it may not be a sith empire, but it is run by the dark side. It would be no problem for me to take control. Don't ever under estimate me."

"But you will not leave." Kira stated. "You find this too interesting what we have in mind."

"Oh I think you doubt me as well?" Lord Scourge replied. "Riasara do you want to tell her or should I?"

"The future is hard to see, but we have the ships you remembered or had a vision of." Ria answered.

"Very well. I had a vision where I take on a mission and find an entire planet of my people." Scourge revealed. "And from there I become their leader." This sent a chill through everyone, not so much because he was a Sith, but how matter of fact he said it. In away that he was resigned to the fact.

"Whatever." Prin'ee stated. "Just sell the ships to the rebels and be done with this war shit." She slammed another shot and walked off. "I am tired of being a hero anyways, the pay is crap..."

"Anything we do will rely on what Lord Vader or Anakin does." Ria stated. "He will be needed in fixing the damage he has caused. How much we are involved is up to his actions. If need be we could very well create a jedi conclave here."

"How will we find the students we need?" Perig asked. "Even Master Yoda is cloudy in the force as if something is blocking his access to the force."

"I have felt that as well." Scourge added. "But at times he shines brightly like any of you jedi."

I have come across a interesting organism in their blood." Doc added making a few give the you should of said something look. "But I would need a lot more samples to see if it is a cause or just something that developed."

"How many?" Theran asked.

"A few thousand maybe and from as many different species as possible." Doc replied.

"Why don't we just ask Master Yoda." Kira suggested.


	5. Chapter 5

The cool air moved slowly around the figures sitting near a stream. One was curled up in a ball of fur jerking a bit most likely do to some intense dream another watched the water seeing the abundant fish swim past his spear. Waiting for the perfect one to join the others for lunch. A tall man and a small being sat not far away. Both had their eyes closed. The man had impossibly white arms and legs and you could see his discomfort being only in shorts and a undershirt. The small being was smiling somewhat amused at a memory or possibly the dream the other being was having. Not something you would expect from the last jedi grand master to spy on another being's mind.

The other was just barely keeping from doing anything but just sitting there. His annoyance was written on his face. A noise was heard and the man reacted by jumping up and looking around. Qyzen Fess hissed out a laugh at his reaction not even looking in his direction.

"A hunter he is not." he stated in his language. The man glared at him as he relaxed.

"Hmm, negative on both counts." Kira stated as she appeared between the two. One for reacting to a threat instead of first finding the source and one for relaxing when you shouldn't have."

"Cut him some slack Kira he was involved in Treek's dream." Ria replied. "Would we react any differently?"

"Perhaps not." Master Yoda replied. "Questions you have, ask them you may."

"Master Yoda, Knight Skywalker we have wondered why we feel that you both are far weaker then you should be." Ria wondered. "Doc found an organism that is in your blood and not in ours. We wonder if you know what it is?"

"Midi-chlorians are what allow us to connect with the force." Anakin explained. "I have the highest count any force user ever had or possibly will ever had."

"Then how can we use the force if we don't have them?" Kira asked. "Can you explain that one?"

"The link to the force we know. The reason unknown the beginning lost in time." Yoda replied.

"I think if we would remove them from your system you would either be free to use the force or you would be forever blocked from it." Ria stated. "No wonder you both feel week in the force and that you were struggling the time you were lifting those stones. The ones I launched out of sight with a mere wave."

"Strong in the force you all are bright spots blinding I see." Yoda replied. "Weak I am not."

"If you feel we are weak then give me a blade and I will fight you." Anakin growled. "I can beat you."

"When you can run all day and night without pause without need and then fight a life and death battle as if you just got out of bed then I will duel you." Ria challenged. "Until then. Master Yoda." Anakin seethed at their backs and then sighed.

"Lost your temper you have. Released the anger you did." Yoda stated.

"She had a point I am weak, broken even. She has never known defeat." Anakin replied.

"Strong they are perfect they are not. Master Riasara has been where you have gone. Killed friends I see." Yoda countered. "They like you have walked in the dark and one has yet to walk in the light. He sucks all light from view he is only balanced by his honor nothing more, but each has balance." Anakin thought on this as he resumed the meditation. It gave him a focus that he had never felt before. The idea that he was only so strong with the force as these things in his body allowed him like a fuse. More than once he had seen a jedi go too far and burn out. Going beyond what the midi-chlorians allowed. Some times it allowed great feats of heroism and at other times a physical bomb of sorts only to burn out the user. If midi-chlorians were there to limit the force then having more allowed for stronger use. Sure in his prime and even now he was strong. Even Master Yoda with his age was as strong as ever, but each of these strange jedi and the true Sith burned brightly. He saw Ria and the other do things no jedi did without great effort as easy as breathing. Kira could vanish right in front of you. Not even the force could warn you of her presence. He had to learn how to get rid of something his master... no the betrayer emperor tried all his life to control. He claimed his master even controlled life, could create it, and he had learn a bit of that power. Now he wondered what would it take to remove this barrier to the force?

Anakin opened his eyes and grunted as it was nearly dark. It never got dark on Tython being in the deep core, but twilight. Master Yoda was still meditating. Treek was gone though not far. T7 had stopped with a tray of food that he sensed had long gone cold. Anakin ate and continued to wonder could he be free?

"No, no, no." Doc complained. "This sub cell can't be allowing them to access the force. Even I know that it has a lot more to do with your mental ability and how you can tune your mind to the force. I know many languages, but you jedi learn them in days, and I have known a few jedi other than the ones here. Ria knows no less than fifty languages and many of the variants. Can you say it is not based on intelligence?"

"I agree to an extent, but I hardly think being extra smart makes you able to use the force." Theran argued. "Look at us we are some of the best and brightest, but we can not even move a pebble. I know a dozen languages and nearly twenty computer languages. I understand binary better than Aurebesh. Yet it is more than intelligence."

"There is no genetic marker I have read up on it many times yet it follows family lines." Doc stated. "So it is genetic, but not caused by a small set or one that deviates from the norm. Could it be the exposure to the force being used by others? That is why our jedi are different could some jedi figure this out and spread this sub cell to limit or strengthen their power?"

"What I have learned of the jedi that would fall more under the actions of the Sith." Theran replied. "A sith or group tried to add a catalyst to boost power but they spread an inhibitor that now is part of every living thing. Even on this planet the plants and animals have them."

"Hmm, if we could come up with a cure then we would become famous." Doc stated as he tapped away at his comp.

"It won't be possible." Theran stated, but Doc was too focus to hear.

"Those two are like a couple." Nadia remarked. "Too bad Ria is not partners with Doc."

"That was ruined by none other than Prin'ee, but I never saw them really getting close. Doc sees Ria as the one he can't touch and Riasara has been too focused." Perig replied. "Also I think she has her eyes on another."

"Not that she needs someone, but most of us are couples." Nadia stated. "I wonder if he will notice." Nadia looked at Theran and Perig smiled I think he knows, but his short relationship with Risha has not run its course."

"I think they just need a push?" Nadia offered as she smiled. Perig shook his head and changed the subject. "The discussion of the midi-chlorians is very fascinating. Strange that we have been unable to detect them in our bodies, but I feel that they are not. Could it be that like any being that they have changed over the years. That we may have them but they are not indistinguishable from us?"

"The force is the force, and biology is a science that tries to find answers to many why's. Even my world thought I was sick in some way. Not that my father would allow any testing, but I could see the galaxy changing over thousands of years. The isolationism of the jedi order and the focused selection may have produced a catalyst or symbiotic relationship. Much like family blood lines though for a thousand years they didn't use family blood lines as their no attachments belief got stronger. The force itself may have created them."

"That is an idea and if so then there is no way those doctors could figure out a cure for something that is not a disease." Perig stated. "The force connects everything living and many centuries two beliefs have fought against each other. It may have been tired of the imbalance their battles have caused, and set the midi-chlorians as a buffer."

"The story of the Taung and Jed'aii and the one who brought balance before they split into the jedi and sith. That being maintained the balance, but how could a very well documented story of history be lost. Coruscant still stands and I am sure that story could be pulled out of the net." Nadia replied. "Maybe the change in the force could be hiding as well?"

"If people stop looking for something and an old jedi's memories of a story was believed to be prophesy by corruption of the original data or even his mind that fact twisted his thoughts anything could have brought that about or that the holocron's spirit sensed the need of a chosen one that it took history to make a future. Hope comes in all forms and a lie is the most common prophesy." Perig explained. "They believed it and made it true and it ruined them."

"Are we the last of the jedi now?" Nadia asked. Perig didn't think so, but with talking with Anakin a great many died by his blade. Even the weak. His master demanded that no jedi could rise to challenge his rule. Emperor Palpatine must be removed, but could this rebellion succeed? Sure they destroyed one world destroyer, but such a thing he or the others have faced many times. If Perig could understand the role of Midi-chlorians then he maybe able to unlock the restriction that he feels each time he helps Anakin heal. Maybe he should focus on this like the doctors are, but from a jedi perspective?


	6. Chapter 6

A month had past as Anakin fully recovered. Old dreams haunted him and every time the Emperor gave his advice or his orders. It was hard to defy his master of twenty years, but all the honest talks he had with Master Yoda gave him strength. He did his best to focus his dreams in other directions or he work up unable to change them at all. Some nights he did nothing but meditate, but even jedi need sleep sometimes. He smiled quietly as he made his breakfast, he had so long called himself sith that the very idea of thinking as a jedi was strange. Could the galaxy forgive him for all the pain and suffering he had caused? How could these jedi accept him? Master Yoda could but Anakin just believed it was his fault for allowing him to be trained to begin with. That anything he did was out of guilt. With breakfast finished he picked up the plate for Master Yoda and walked out to his favorite spot.

"True this maybe, but train him I cannot." Master Yoda stated. Who was he talking to? Anakin thought. "To old he is and now no need."

"Why is there no need?" Obi-wan replied. Anakin had just stepped into view and he reacted in shock by dropping the plate. He didn't even notice Yoda had saved his breakfast. "Anakin I am glad you are here, brother." Seeing Obi-wan's ghost was a bit much and the force told him this was no dream. Yet he couldn't answer the talking ghost.

"Surprised you are to see your former friend?" Yoda asked.

"How is this possible?" Anakin asked. The two old jedi smiled and Anakin rolled his eyes. "Okay the force, but how?"

"An old technique one lost to most jedi." Obi-wan replied. "One I learned from Qui-Gon."

"And learn it you can." Yoda added. "It is time we tell you a truth we have with held long enough." Anakin looked concerned, but not confused. He wondered what or who?

"After we thought and I left you mistakenly for dead. Padme went into labor. She gave birth to twins before she faded away. Anakin both your children survived."

"Discussing their training we have."Master Yoda stated. "Too old I see them to be. A danger they would be to face your former master." His children? Alive? Who? How? Nothing at the moment made sense to him but one memory came to him clear as day. The boy he saw when he struck down Obi-wan he was his son he knew this now, but who was the other? Who? He felt that he should know who, but it didn't come to his thoughts and it ran with only a shadow of great pain. Pain he realized he caused. For one of the first times in decade tears ran down his face as Princess Leia Organa came to the forefront of his mind.

"You know who they are?" Obi-wan's ghost asked.

"Yes, Leia Organa and a young man that I have seen even tried to shoot down." Anakin quietly replied. "I don't even know his name."

"Luke Skywalker his name is, hidden in plain sight he was." Yoda stated.

"They lived and did Padme truly die? Could you be just saying she faded away into death?" Anakin asked.

"There is no death, only the force." Yoda reminded him.

"Death, yet the force." Master Perig countered as he joined them. "The code is difficult as it is without understanding. The original speaks truth that the current code does not. She is gone from this world, but she has rejoined the force. Just as you see your former teacher."

"Barsen'thor they have named you. Correct that the code has changed, the meaning has not." Yoda defended.

"Odan-Urr changed the code. Weakened it that is something we discovered. Emotion yet peace. Ignorance yet knowledge. Passion yet serenity. Chaos yet harmony. Death yet the Force. This code is stronger. Add to either code that there is no contemplation only Duty. The code becomes even muddied further. There is only the force and contemplation is a key to all of a jedi's actions. Thought the duty to protect leaves no doubt that a jedi must act. It is the same with the loss of a loved one. It causes pain and a jedi will act and those actions can go badly. Anakin what is your duty now? Protect as you did as a jedi? Serve the Emperor as a Sith? Or serve the will of the force?"

"Even I do not see." Yoda replied.

"The order is no more what pieces that are left are small indeed or from a time of strength. You argue over whether an adult should be trained in the force. You fear Anakin's attachment to his wife will weaken him with the emperor." Perig explained. "Yet I have trained my wife and she is my padawan. Kira was also a young adult a sith apprentice and a child of the emperor as well yet both are powerful jedi both have beaten back their fears and past to become strong. I have faced more power in the dark side then ever in the light, but I never waver. Riasara was controlled by the emperor as was Revan at one point and like him she beat the dark. We are jedi not because we avoided the dark side, but because we faced it and the light proved true. We don't fear the dark not like you do. Train them you must or not."

"How can you speak for the others you say you never used the darkside?" Anakin questioned.

"I never fell to the darkside I never gave into my hate, but that doesn't mean I never used it." Perig replied. His hands then crackled with force lightning. Reds, blues, and yellows enveloped one of his hands. "The force is neutral in everything balanced. The war taught us this the hard way. Both codes are valid and false at the same time. The being who wields it is the key. Without both sides ultimate power can not be achieved. The emperor of my time, our time had complete control over the dark and yet it controlled him. We had control over the light, but we could never defeat the dark as light creates darkness and darkness calls the light. A balance we struck as we learned and fought the empire. Vitiate was a fault in the force and we healed the force. Now it is up to you to heal your galaxy."

"If all this power you have why don't you heal it with us?" Yoda asked.

"We have no interest in this galaxy it is not ours, no longer." Master Perig replied. "Absolute power corrupts absolutely. Even if used for good even if we could help. The others may help, but as for the four of us we can not upset our balance."

"Then you can provide wisdom teaching. I want to learn." Anakin pleaded. "You said we are weak. Teach us to free ourselves." Master Perig stumbled and both Yoda and Anakin felt his power fade to nearly nothing. He shook his head and then smiled. "I am sorry for your loss Master Anakin losing a loved one is hard on anyone even a jedi." They looked on as he turned and walked away. Anakin was confused and a bit angry and Master Yoda looked concerned and they he sighed.

"What is it master? What just happened?" Anakin wondered.

"Their power is great, but lost in the force they are. Split they have become. Both light and dark cannot exist together for long." Yoda explained. "Out of time they are as well. Leave this planet we must. They do not have long."

"Why they said they are trapped here?" Anakin replied.

"No they are not we are. Everything they brought with them shall return. The force will correct their visit here." Yoda stated. "Go home they will. More I can not explain."


	7. Chapter 7 notes

**I am not much for one to add author's notes it seems to distract from the story. Though I do wonder how my writing is compared to others. I have a few reviews and over 3500 visits so I was thinking I would get a lot more then I have gotten. I see this sight loves reviews, but I am not feeling it. LOL So I ask if you like my stories let me know. I write from the hip and so not much editing goes into them, but I try to make them flow and hope I don't ramble too much. I also don't like a chopped story I want to feel I am there in the story so my POV is mostly from one character. I haven't the knack to run multiple POV lines. So this will be my only time I ask for a bit of critic the good and bad. Enough said.**


	8. Chapter 8

It happened a lot faster than Master Yoda had envisioned. Two weeks had passed by and Anakin was practicing with Riasara the bout had gone on nearly three hours neither one give one single opening. Anakin was on the defensive for most of the fight, and it was quite obvious that Riasara was holding back. For the last ten minutes it seemed that she had run out of tricks to show him and his energy in the force had been waning until he realized this and his efforts had increased. Both jedi were tired not in a physical sense but more on the lines of the force. The fight ended when they stunned each other in what could be mutual death blows. Riasara congratulated Anakin as they both breathed hard. Yoda giggled when she came up to grab a towel.

"Master Yoda was our fight amusing?" Ria asked.

"Like a game of feline and rodent." Yoda replied. "Amused I was. Skilled you both are." Ria laughed as she dried off. She smiled at Yoda when his look changed and her smile faded. "Changed the force has, hard to see you it has become."

"What do you mean?" Ria asked.

"Time to go the force is saying." Yoda explained. "Gather your people you must. Bring us to the station you will." Ria went into full gear and only took time to replace her lightsabers. They followed her as various members of her team gathered. Nearly four hours passed before everyone was accounted for. Then a pause happened. They had noticed the fading in and out only after Master Yoda had picked up on it and as they waited on their ships, arguments flared up in the pause. Each crew fought on whether they believed what was happening. More so on the trooper ship as Anakin could see Aric fighting with Elara nearly at blows with each other. Then both jedi had to use the force to remain in place as they vanished. Anakin's ears popped and the bay alarms sounded. He picked himself up and went back to the little ship he was working on for most of the time. It had made him very angry that they didn't help him with the ship and it was even more aggravating when they did leave. He was mad that they didn't give him any parts either and he had taken one while they were not watching. That part was now gone just like they were.

"Angry with yourself will not get this ship working." Yoda stated as he climbed in.

"Angry for not believing them yes I know." Anakin replied. "I don't know how I can repair this ship without that part."

"Station full of parts. Find the parts we can. Leave here we shall."

"Doesn't make it any easier." Anakin complained.

"Neither was the decisions that we made during the clone war." Yoda stated. Anakin was tired of going over the war with Yoda. His decisions during that war lead him to supporting Palpatine in his rise to power and the revelation that he could stop the war. That he did, but the cost was great. Not just for the galaxy, but for all the soldiers and jedi warriors involved. Anakin gladly became his apprentice. He learned the dark side of the force and much more. Old holocrons taught him the tactics of Revan and of the Mandelorian Wars. Saul Karath his personal journal taught Anakin the art of total war. It ruined his life, but won the war and started the next. The jedi were split on how the war was handled, so many switched sides as atrocities were committed by Republic forces. Anakin went from a heroic pilot to a jedi to an admiral of the war. His victories were total and no enemy was allowed to live. His last battle with Obi-wan left him scarred nearly dead, but victorious.

The things he did in the name of the Emperor and the hunting of his former friends colleagues and jedi the political executions all in the name of the empire that he, Tarkin and Palpatine built. The loss of his limbs and the damage to his lungs built the monster he became. This drove his wife in to hiding and was the final straw to accepting the dark side. Restoring his body has changed his thoughts the fact that cloning processes helped him regain his humanity made him laugh. Hysterically then it turn sad and he cried. He had hidden it from the others, but not from Master Yoda. He stood by him far longer than the others and if it wasn't for the actions of Kenobi he may have saved him then, but it only locked him into the mask of Vader. Burning that contraption was such a release. Sure Master Perig and Master Yoda helped, but he was right only he could heal himself and to forgive himself. That he had not fully done. This was just another step in the process. Master Yoda sat by and merely waited for him to calm down. His urge to rage out was balanced by his need to center himself. An hour passed before he felt calm and he silently got up and to work. Searching the old station slowly painfully gave up the parts needed to fix the ancient shuttle. Thoughts of his wife haunted him as the shuttle lifted from the deck for the first time in thousands of years.

It groaned and jerked free of the deck almost hitting the ceiling before he got it under control. Master Yoda flew around the small cabin checking for leaks or possible failing parts. If Anakin could have relax he would have burst into laughter. The trip was anything but normal. The hyperdrive was slow and the ship was weak. The Navicomp had to be balanced with what both jedi felt in the force. The path was nearly the end of them more times than they could count.

"That's it ten light hours is as close as we will get to the Koros system." Anakin growled out his frustration.

"Worried that we will not make it you are?" Master Yoda asked.

"No just worried that we will." Anakin replied. "As Vader I would be instantly believed and able to commandeer any ship I wanted. The right type of ship has to find us and a patrol ship would most likely shoot first and fly away."

"Power you lost, but freedom you gained." Yoda stated. "The force guide them it will." Anakin grinned moments later as a ship came into view. It wasn't very big maybe thirty meters long. The name came slowly to Anakin, Out System Long Range Patrol Craft, or Solpac. The ship would be perfect. Used by planetary defense networks and by the ISB it would serve nicely.

"Unidentified craft you are in violation of BoSS regulations. You are to power down your engines immediately." the voice ordered. Anakin smiled. The comms crackled and sputtered.

"Understood engine power minimum life support failing lost all controls." Anakin replied in a panicked voice. "We are glad to see you. Please help us." He felt their reaction and the force mind trick worked as the craft spun around and minutes later opened the hatch. Anakin smiled at the man as he launched himself through the tube and to their ship. Master Yoda followed and touched the man on the head. He fell unconscious as Anakin reached the cockpit and did the same to the female.

"Taken this craft we have." Yoda stated. "Improvement it barely is." Anakin chuckled the cabin smelled like two very active humans. Being this far out he didn't blame them one bit.

"Normally I would have no problem dumping them out of the air lock and I would do so to simplify things." Anakin stated. "But now I wonder what hope they will have if we dump them in our shuttle? The loss of their craft will sentence them to death and I wonder if the ship can handle the extra load on the life support long enough to dump them on a planet. Our presence here can not be easily explained."

"Live they must survive the trip out we will." Yoda replied. "Hibernate we can." Anakin frowned but remained silent as he worked the controls to take them further in system. The logs gave him a primary excuse to go in for a refuel. The unmanned station was another gift and the perfect place to put them. Master Yoda wiped their minds and put in a false memory of them losing the ship to an engine problem while Anakin planted a modified log on the stations computers. He had hours to think of it and only used the excuse because of the many reports that the crew had in the past. They would wake up in the air lock of the station and report the loss. It may not save them from being executed, but that it could was enough.

Using codes that only he knew Anakin got the hyperdrive updated and proper clearance to get out of the deep core as quickly as possible. The man's uniform fit him well, and that was good enough to pass without ID. As long as they remained on board his ISB codes would bypass any curiosity. At least that is if they hadn't changed in the past ten months. The ship and system refueling stations provided the hole he would have choked many officers to plug. They had no problem making it all the way out of the deep core and passed Coruscant's patrol grid.

"So where do we go now?" Anakin asked. "We have no credits not enough to pay for fuel. This ship will be more trouble than it is worth. I can't even think of a port that will take it off of our hands."

"Hoth a planet I see. The force told me." Yoda replied. "Worry not a way we will find. A old place I know of. Supplies we can use." Anakin rolled his eyes, but listen to where they needed to go. The directions lead to a small system not too far from Coruscant. Barely a few rocks in orbit of a brown star. Anakin swore as he saw the derilict station and whooped in excitement as not only would they have full tanks, but prime rations. He found enough clothing to put together a few needed outfits and finding a case full of jedi robes humbled him. He had been working on a new lightsaber, but lacked the equipment to form a new crystal. What he found gave him enough for not only two blades, but a blade for Master Yoda as well. Yoda smiled and opened up the case and dropped in a green gem. The blade came to life for a second before he put it on his belt.

"You wouldn't have another one would you?" Anakin asked. Yoda just waved his hand while giving him a sad look as a crate burst open and hundreds of crystal fell out.

"Many the clone war took from the order." Yoda explained. "Padawan, knight, master all collected the stones of the fallen. Here they were brought after the temple fell to your forces. Here they remained. Chose them you will."

"I feel the jedi that used these crystals." Anakin replied as he picked up one and then another. Each told a story and gave him a glimpse of the jedi that wielded the blade. Some memories made him smile others made a tear fall to the deck. A few made him gasp as he remembered the jedi. He picked two that felt stronger in the force then the rest. He still needed to assemble the cases, but he had what was needed. The next bonus that Anakin found was ship paint. Light gray and red was dominate with a bit of black or blue. The equipment was there and after fiddling with an old droid the Solpac was no longer imperial gray. The Republic Judicial paint scheme made the craft look different and after a few hours the transponder was ready for a new registration. It really didn't matter if they ran with the ISS code or a blank one. Both would carry a prison sentence or death. Having a blank one would allow it to be changed at any shadow port. Master Yoda picked out certain crates and the items in the crates would provide enough to get them to the Hoth system.


	9. Chapter 9

He pulled up data on the Hoth system. Not much was in the navicomp other than number of planets and other orbital bodies. Used by the desperate and the extreme sports being. There was one plus for them as not far away was an asteroid field big enough to hide in. As the ship exited hyperspace he activated the few ECM devices the ship had and plotted a course into the field. He then felt the force and it guided him to a large asteroid with many caves bored through its surface. He planned on giving the ship a thorough inspection.

"Left engine you should check. Something there it shouldn't be." Yoda mumbled as he suited up. Anakin wondered if Master Yoda would ever stop talking in riddles? Ten minutes later he found the device. A quick yank with the force and it floated free to come to his hand. Standard hyperdrive tracker and with it it would transmit the coordinates the ship sent to the drive just before they jumped. He quickly deactivated it and sent it sailing far of the rock they landed on. In a matter of seconds it was out of sight.

"The tracking device was there near the left engine module. Hard to spot from the ground, but it could have been better hidden." Anakin stated after he removed his helmet.

"Followed us they may have." Yoda replied. "Find us they will not. Follow the force to the surface you will."

"Planned on it." Vader agreed. He took his sweet time getting out of the field of rock. All but life support and thrusters were active. Every scanner they had was listening to the system, and he was sure if there was any ships in the system they would pick it up. Any group of ships in the area and the pilots would use laser comms. Not as effective as hyperwaves, but nearly impossible to detect. He detected nothing, but as they approached the planet. He picked up a heat signature from the planet. He felt through the force that this was no ordinary event. Looking at the blend of shots he followed the trail as it covered the surface of the planet before fading away. Soon another appeared twice as big and not as long as it too faded. Minutes later the sensors picked up a jump as that ship left the system. He waited until he felt the tug of the atmosphere rubbing against the outside of the craft, but he never saw a third line. He picked a point where the two heats lines crossed and that was where he felt they needed to be to pick up the location of the base. Once he passed the intersection Master Yoda jumped up on the copilot's chair.

"Land over there we will. Wait we will do." He ordered.

He was right in the fact that they needed to land. Darkness came quickly to the planet. They ate before settling into meditation. Anakin remembered how hard it was for him to meditate so long ago. Now he could sit for hours just breathing in the force and letting it out. He felt a presence one he did not ever expect to feel again. Obi wan Kenobi, it was faint and now that he concentrated on his signature it got stronger.

"I am truly sorry my master for everything." Anakin whispered.

"Then it is about time I apologize as well old friend. I was blind to you and I never truly listened with my heart. Much could have changed if I had only seen the conflict you felt." Ben replied.

"I am no longer conflicted. Just resigned to my past. Looking only at the present." Anakin stated. "I really didn't want to kill you."

"Ah, but you didn't. I was already gone before your lightsaber touched my robes, but I saw no other outcome for or duel. Even if I won I still would not have survived." Ben corrected. "Yet your son struggles for life this very moment. He will need your help as soon as the sun rises. Go to him."

"That is what I have wanted to do, but should we not go now?" Anakin asked. Before he would have jumped up and fired up the ship and searched for him, but now he had patience. Still he was anxious to meet his son.

"The storm is strong and he is with a friend. If you left during the storm it would be you that needs rescuing." Ben replied as he faded. Anakin opened his eyes and looked at Master Yoda. He looked like he was in a conversation as well. Anakin wanted to ask who Master Yoda was conversing with, but right now was not the time to ask as he returned to his meditation. A slight glow enveloped the both of them as time went on.


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't wait until I leave this frozen planet." Han grumbled. He looked worried as he checked for the hundredth time on Luke. He had done what he could, but he wondered if it was enough. He checked the time as the tent wall got lighter. It wasn't much longer and he heard the whine of an engine. "Finally." He dressed quickly and crawled out of the tent. Even with his hood up he somehow got snow down his neck. He shivered as he stood in the morning light. A ship hovered close by, one he had never seen before, a figure in black jumped down. He first thought was this guy was crazy. The air temperature was cold enough to freeze spit as soon as it left your lips but her he was in simple brown robes. The fact that he barely sank in the snow barely registered. His blonde hair flapped around in the wind and he felt warmth as he stopped in front of him.

"You look as if you need assistance." he stated. "Come gather your things and enter our craft."

"I can't I need help with Luke he is seriously injured and I would rather wait for someone not as crazy looking." Han replied.

"I assure you I am neither crazy or unaware of Luke Skywalker's condition Han Solo." he stated. "All will be explained shortly, but it is better we get him to the medical facility quickly."

"How did you... Oh never mind." Han replied as he saw the lightsaber. This was just great, he thought. Another jedi. Five minutes later Han watched as Luke, the tent, and the other equipment floated into the small craft. The hatch closed and as he took his jacket off a small green being walked into the hold.

"Very cold he was damaged his body it has." Yoda stated. "Heal him we must."

"Heal him? Don't tell me you are one of those crazy jedi?" Han scoffed. The green being chuckled.

"Tell you I will. Believe me you won't." Yoda stated. "Grand Master of the Jedi I once was. Old I am now." He broke out in laughter this was just too good of a joke, but it died as his hands started to glow over Luke's body. "Warm his body slowly we must. Heal his skin as well." Han just stood there with his mouth open as the cuts on Luke's face faded.

"Han Solo I need the direction and the security code not to be harmed." Anakin demanded. "Won't do us any good if we get blown up."

"Ya alright." Han mumbled as he stumbled to the cockpit. He plugged in the channel and hit the transmitter. "Echo Base this is Captain Solo. Found help and Commander Skywalker. Have a medical team awaiting our arrival. Confirm AACR-1854."

"Captain Solo confirmed. Change bearing by 5.556 degrees." the comms officer replied. Han was impressed with the calm flying of the man next to him. He was sure he was a jedi just by the clothing he wore. He flew so close to the ice that at times he made Han nervous as he seemed a bit too relaxed. Two air speeders joined them and he made a few adjustments so they would not out fly the speeders. Thirty minutes later the ship landed in the same hanger that the Falcon sat in. A medical team stood by, but also a security team. The ramp came down and Han was the first to step down the ramp.

"Luke is up the ramp, guys. You have work to do." he ordered. The team looked at the security officer. Master Yoda came down behind Han and shook his head as they raised their weapons.

"Captain Solo step aside and have your unknown friends raise their arms in the air." the officer ordered.

"Fear us you do. A threat we are not." Yoda stated. "Take us to your commander you will."

"I will take you to my commander." he repeated.

"Lieutenant I will take charge here." Leia countered. "Who are you?"

"Master Yoda." he replied. "Treatment your friend requires, out of the way we must be." Master Yoda continues off the ramp as Anakin carried Luke down the ramp to the waiting medics. Leia nods to them and they rush in to help.

"Who are you?" Leia asked Anakin.

"I am a jedi." he replied with a smile. He felt something he didn't feel the last time he saw her. Plus he also felt a ton of guilt as he was not very nice the last time. Her screams came to his mind and he let the pain and shame flow through him before letting it go. Could she ever forgive him? Anakin stepped back from the medics as they took Luke to the stretcher.

"Warm it is not. Cold I become." Yoda stated as he walked away. Breaking the questioning stare Leia was giving Anakin.

"I apologize master jedi, this way." she replied as she took the lead. "Han see to Luke please."

"No problem princess." Han teased. She glared at him but smiled as she turned away. Smug rogue, she thought.

"Senator Mon Mothma a pleasure to see you it is." Master Yoda stated as soon as she turned to face them.

"Master Yoda? It can not be." she replied. "The Emperor declared you dead long ago."

"Old I am. One with the force I am not." he stated. "Warm this planet is not." Mon Mothma smiled and waved to a chair.

"Bring a heating cover and refreshment." She ordered an aid. "I never dreamed I would see a jedi again. Let alone the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Your reemergence will be a great boast to rebellion."

"Grand Master I am not. Help your rebellion I will not. Train new jedi I will." he countered. "My presence a danger it brings."

"I don't understand. Why come out of hiding them refuse to lead our forces?" Leia asked. "How can training new jedi help us?" Yoda chuckled.

"Old I am. The battlefield I will not be. Jedi I can still train." he replied. "You I will train. Your brother as well."

"Me? I am no jedi." Leia argued and then it hit her. "I have a brother?"

"That you do and we will gather others." Anakin replied. "I feel the force in you. All you need to do is see it as well."

"I have responsibilities here." Leia countered. "What use would I be? How could I abandoned the soldiers under my command?"

"If Master Yoda wants to train you then you will be even better able to lead after your training." Mon Mothma stated. "This is not something you pass on lightly. Master Yoda how long will you be staying?"

"Until Luke is awake. Decide he is. Coming with us he desires." Yoda declared.

"It would please us greatly if you would join us. Together we can defeat the Emperor, and restore the balance to the galaxy." Anakin stated. "It will not be an easy path."

"I have to think on this." Leia replied. The conversation changed and Leia excused herself quickly to check on Luke. She cursed herself for not thinking to ask who her brother was until she saw Luke talking to the medics along with Han and Chewy. She was stunned and embarrassed as she remembered the kiss. This was her brother and she had wanted him or Han as she wasn't quite decided but this was a shock to her. She swallowed hard as she approached them.

"Good to see you looking so well." Leia stated.

"Ya I feel real good a bit sore, but that jedi saved me from a trip in the tank." Luke replied. Luke looked at her and he felt something had changed. "Leia what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong... Brother." she declared.

"Brother? I am a brother to you?" Luke asked.

"No ewe, you are my brother. Master Yoda just told me and that other jedi." Leia corrected. "Ugh, men." She spun and marched out of the room.

"Way to go kid. Now she is mad at me too." Han added as he ran after her.

"humans are so strange." Chewbacca growled. "You didn't know, so don't feel bad." Luke looked a bit green, but he also laughed out of relieve that it had not gone beyond that kiss. Chewbacca left Luke alone to seek out this jedi. The name felt so familiar to him and he needed to see for himself. "You look the same as my memory shows me. Yoda Master of Life."

"The Great Chewbacca Long time has it been." Yoda replied. "Friend good to see you it is."

"Wait you know Chewbacca?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Helped protect his home he did. Fought by my side. Clone wars so long ago." Yoda replied.

"Than why do you run around with a smuggler?" she asked.

"Han save me from slavery. Life debt I swore to him that day." Chewy replied. "Han has honor, but no good with credits." Yoda chuckled and talked for awhile with Chewbacca. He felt this as a good sign for them all. A few days pass as a larger storm confines them all to the base. Anakin paces the floor in the room they were given. He is not worried, but concern shows on his face. He wants to reveal himself to his children, but he is conflicted if it is the right decision. He stops as the door opens and then smiles as it is Leia.

"I have questions." she stated as she entered the room. "How is it that you know Luke and I are brother and sister?"

"Master Kenobi saw you born, and Master Yoda told me. As I explained this to Luke yesterday you are siblings. That I can feel as they can feel it even without knowing the truth. You have felt it as well." Anakin explained. "Relax and reach out to Luke. Feel his presence in the force as it resonates with yours. That will tell you more then you need to know. This explains how you get along as well."

"Then why do I get the feeling from you as well?" Leia asked. "Or is it just because you are a jedi? Why don't we even know your name?" Anakin was impressed she not only felt the family link she had resisted the urge not to inquire about his name. Mon Mothma gave him a look like she knew him and he did meet her more than once. All he needed to say was his name and she would demand he join the alliance as a general. The jedi with no fear would be the ultimate tool to get hundreds of planets to join, but the hidden truth if it came out would destroy the rebellion. The emperor would be quick to link him to Vader and he was sure the Sith had all the recordings of the jedi he killed in the temple and the younglings. He was sure he would make it look like he was good and Anakin bad, or say that Vader defeated him at one point. His name was not something he wanted public just yet.

"No one has asked until now. I am Master Annie." he revealed. Just enough of the truth. "If you decide to train as a jedi then you may learn about force bonds. Until then it is not for me to say at this time."

"That is not enough, Master Annie. Sounds right, but more like a nickname than a proper name." Leia replied. "I will come with you, but I am still unsure I want to learn the force like Luke has."

"Very well, but where we go it will not be so easy to leave." Anakin warned.

"No matter Han has agreed to take us there." Leia replied. "Plus your little ship was sent out on a mission after Master Yoda gave it to Mon Mothma."

"I know and I even suggested it, but it was not sent on a mission. It was used as a one way trip to the other side of the galaxy." Anakin explained. "Even now I wonder why we didn't just lose it in a game of Sabacc."

"Jedi gamble?" Leia asked. "Why?"

"It is simple really." Anakin stated as he lifted up a cup. "Very easy to move a par of dice or to pick up how a player feels about their hand. Harder still to alter their perception of the cards they have. Harder still to balance the game in your favor without making it look like you are cheating. Never stay at a table long enough to clean everyone out. Just enough to get what you need. One time we won a hundred thousand credits and walked away with only two thousand. That was more than we needed and it just looked like we didn't want to lose it all. Not fair to the losers, but Master Yoda made them win enough just to get enough for food fuel and other expenses."

"A convenient cover as well." Leia added. "So when do we leave?"

"As soon as that junk pile Han Solo calls a ship is ready to fly." Anakin stated. Leia giggled and then frowned.

"If you know anything about repairing a ship you might want to help them." Leia suggested. "Or we may never get out of the system."

"I think I can help. It will give me something to do." Anakin agreed. With his help the ship was more than ready to fly. Han didn't like the jedi messing with his ship, but everything he worked on, worked on the first try.


	11. Chapter 11

What Han didn't get was he would talk with Artoo a lot. Like he knew the droid. Even Threepio he could tolerate better than anyone else. Han finished watching him and turned away with a grin. He didn't look like a Jedi with him being covered in grease and grime.

"I hope this rust bucket is ready to fly." Leia stated as she came on board.

"Oh it is ready Princess. You sure you don't want to me to roll out the red carpet?" Han replied.

"Nerf herder." Leia added, but Han stopped the retort he had as she threw him a grin. Luke laughed not seeing her face and his confusion.

"Don't you start." Han warned.

"I wasn't going to say anything, Han." Luke replied.

"Well you just remember that." Han stated. "Chewie fire up the Falcon we're leaving!" They heard Chewie grow back somewhere inside the ship.

"You can finish eating later!" Han countered. "You better stay out of the galley until he cleans up. His idea of a snack is sometimes..." Han left it off at that as the little green alien rode a small crate being pushed by Threepio.

"I really don't like being used in this way. My actuators are not made for heavy labor." Threepio complained.

"Stronger your joints are. Damaged you will not." Master Yoda stated. Han just shook his head as the two disappeared inside the ship. He then turned and hit the panel to close the ramp, before heading to the cockpit. Out of all the aliens he had come across, Yoda was one of the strangest. Han was glad to leave this frozen ice ball when he engaged the hyperdrive. It felt strange and he looked at Annie.

"What did you do?" Han asked.

"I calibrated the hyperdrive, as it was out of sync. You should see a three percent increase in efficiency." Anakin replied.

"I hope you recorded the previous settings. The hyperdrive was set that way on purpose." Han warned. He was pissed. Chewie growled off a long sentence and Anakin chuckled as Han's mouth dropped open. "Well why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" Chewie growled some more. "Alright, alright, he did the right thing, but we better not be any slower." Chewie growled and looked smug. Han frowned and storm out of the cockpit.

"You didn't have to tell him his old settings were slowing the Falcon down by twenty percent." Anakin stated. "But thanks for the support." He got up and went into the back. He saw Leia was in the center of the room and had Luke's lightsaber in her hands. The little remote was flying around and she was blocking shots that the little droid sent her way. He sat down next to Han and watched.

"I thought this was hokey when Luke did this, but seeing the Princess do the same thing is just as crazy." Han mumbled.

"She is strong in the Force. Doing this only after a little bit of instruction is impressive." Anakin stated.

"Well that will not help her or Luke if a bunch of beings are shooting at them." Han replied.

"Leia stop for a moment." Anakin ordered and she shut the blade down as Anakin got up.

"I was just getting in a rhythm." Leia complained.

"No matter. Time to show how it can be once your training is complete." Anakin stated.

"Flaunting our ability we do not." Master Yoda countered.

"I know that Master, but just this once, Han needs to see that it can be done. I don't like that he will not believe enough to support her efforts." Anakin replied as he messed with the droid. As his blade activated the droid started shooting. Anakin's blade became a blur. No matter how fast the droid shot he was able to block each one and send any reflected shots into the deck. It only went on for about a minute, but Han's mouth was wide open in amazement. Leia and Luke were as well, but not as bad.

"Balanced in the Force you have become. Calm and emotion you have used. Felt stronger in the Force you have." Master Yoda commented. Anakin nodded before he sat down again. Leia went back to practicing and went ten minutes before getting hit. Luke took over and with his previous training was able to go twenty minutes. This went on for a few hours until they moved on to other things. By the evening Han was now a believer as he witnessed the entire hold filled with loose objects floating around. Every day he an Chewie watched them train and improve. After a week they finally arrived at Dagobah.

"You want me to land on that planet?" Han complained.

"Go slow you must. Not difficult it is." Yoda replied.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Han remarked as he flew down into the atmosphere. Minutes later he was flying above the rain forest looking for a clear spot to land and not finding any. The visibility was poor and his sensors were only giving him static filled pictures. "I don't think there is anywhere to land."

"Almost there we are. Small the hill is. Find it I will." Master Yoda declared. "Follow my finger you will."

"Whatever." Han grumbled. Yoda pointed in a direction and Han's aggravation built until he growled. Yoda formed a fist as Han stopped the Falcon in a hover.

"Straight down you must go. Land here you can." Master Yoda ordered.

"Chewie go to the turret and guide me down will you." Han requested. Chewie grumbled as he got up. "No I don't trust him. Well not completely." Minutes later the Falcon settled down on a hill just barely big enough for the landing gear. The ramp came down and locked fully extended and was still a meter from touching the ground.

"Couldn't we have just trained on Hoth?" Leia asked as the humidity hit her.

"It is a lot better than Hoth. Plus you can't freeze solid here." Luke countered.

"My home this is many years lived her I have. Clouded in the Force this planet is. Safe from Sidious it is." Master Yoda stated as he jumped off the ramp and landed fifteen feet away. Anakin did the same and he sunk to his ankles in the mud.

"No wonder I never found this place." Anakin replied as he felt not far away a draw to the darkside. A few hours later they had a camp cleared and set up. Chewie had taken off after climbing one of the trees while Han remained inside of the ship using the excuse that he needed to fix something just to stay out of the heat. As the months passed Han finally gave up on staying in the Falcon. He was going stir crazy. That and so many things that he never got to fix on the Falcon were now at least working halfway right. Chewie had been gone off and on three or four days at a time. When he did come back he smelled just as bad as the swamp. Then again he must smell like the swamp as well. He looked on as Luke and Leia fought with lightsabers. They were both a blur between the large trees that they both used to their advantage. All he could tell from the fight that Leia was weaker than Luke with the blade, but she more than made up for it in other attacks. Not that he could understand what he saw. Some attacks shook the ground or she shot these white balls out from her hands. They didn't look more than mist, but when they contacted a tree it would explode. She could also pick up small objects and fling them at Luke. Every time he had to do impossible jumps to get away. This was the longest they had ever fought and he was rather enjoying himself. Though his amusement was countered by the fact that he missed the spats that they had together. Each night that they came to the Falcon they were so tired that they barely had the energy to shower before passing out in their bunks. Other times they didn't come in at all.

He had gotten to know Annie quite well as he more times than not fixed the Falcon with him if he wasn't training his friends. The little green master had a strange sense of humor that Han tried to avoid. Just the idea that he was The former Grand Master of the Jedi made Han shake his head as he was totally nuts. Yet at times Yoda gave Han chills. At the bottom of the ramp Master Yoda also watched the fight with Master Annie. They seemed to be talking with each other, but as Han was drawn closer to see the fight better he listened.

"Strong they both are. A danger should one fall." Yoda stated.

"No more of a danger than any other who share such a bond." A voice that Han couldn't hear replied. "No more of a danger than what Anakin and I once shared, or any other Master and Padawan."

"Equal they are to each other. Brother and sister stronger this bond is. More of a danger it is if broken." Master Yoda countered.

"I am not worried, Master." Anakin added. "They will not be alone as we will face the Emperor together. Between the three of us in a Force Battlemeld the Emperor can not survive."

"Vulnerable you still are to the darkside's pull, Anakin. You know that his roots are still deep inside you." Obi Wan countered.

"Then I use everything. I have gone from the light to the dark back to the light again. I have found my balance in the Force and I am stronger. I am also not so eager to battle my Sith master. I will do what I must and I doubt they will make it to even see the Emperor without me."

"Ah I hate to interrupt, but can you push that tree out of the way?" The two masters glanced at the large tree slowly coming to the Falcon. Both reached out their hands and the tree still came close to hitting the Falcon. "Will you quit with the nonsense conversation and pay attention. You do realize that this is your only way off this mud ball?"

"In a conversation with another we are. One you see not." Master Yoda replied.

"Don't worry Han we got this. If there really was any danger we..." Anakin stopped as he seemed to vanish as he used Force speed to rush out and then jump on top of the Falcon. Then another large tree goes flying and crashes near the first. Han rushes back into his ship.

"Chewie I have had enough of this. Help me fire up the engines we are leaving." Han yelled. Chewie is heard giving a long growling rumble. "I don't care if you are eating. They are throwing trees at the ship." Chewie gets up leaving his last kill half eaten on the table to follow Han to the cockpit. Two thuds are heard landing on top of the Falcon as the engines warm up. Chewie whined nervously. "You didn't believe me did you." Chewie growled again as he speeds up.

"That was some fight!" They hear Luke yell down the passageway. "The way you can knock down trees I never thought anyone could do that."

"The fact that you continued to avoid me is no small feat either. I found it almost impossible to keep track of you even with the Force warning me." Leia replied as they came into the cockpit. Han and Chewie just stared at them and their grinning faces. Han then scowled and their smiles diminished.

"You nearly crushed the Falcon twice with a tree." Han grumbled. They looked at each other and laughed. "It's not funny."

"You were never in any danger and those trees are not that heavy." Leia replied.

"Leia he is mad and he has a point we were not taking care not to destroy his ship." Luke countered.

"Well it not going to happen again. I am leaving and I'll send some else to pick you up in six months." Han fired back. "Now go do that hokey religion stuff somewhere else."

"Further training they no longer need. Leave here we must." Master Yoda countered. "Jedi Knights they have become."

"Well fine now go clean up you both stink." Han yelled and turned back to his controls. The ship raised up in the air and slowly circled. For a couple acres the swamp was leveled of trees. Han paused long enough to get a full rotation before moving the ship forward. Han pushed the ship full throttle as he wondered how his friends could do all that. For the first time he wondered if they needed to be able to do all that then how powerful was the Emperor?

They flew back to Hoth thinking that the Alliance would still be there, but Master Yoda urged caution, so Han took the ship out of hyperspace on the edge of the system. After fifteen minutes they spotted a star destroyer in the system. Even Han could feel the worry of his friends at such a sight. They left before the large ship could intercept them.

"So where did they go, and did they survive?" Han asked after they got back into hyperspace.

"I didn't feel anything in the Force." Leia replied. "Though I am worried."

"Worry you should not. Find the Alliance we will." Master Yoda stated.

"We have been away too long. I doubt even the rally points are still active that I know." Luke offered. "It could take weeks before we find the Alliance Command."

"We have plenty of time and there is a place that we need to go to." Anakin stated. "I have information that will help the Alliance in the war, and it may even shorten the war by years."

"What kind of information?" Leia asked.

"Secret bases, old depot from the Clone Wars even complete armies of droids that were never used by the Separatists. Even ships floating in space with no one else knowing. An entire fleet of ships. I may even know the location of a few other Jedi." Anakin revealed.

"You never said anything about this before. Mon Mothma could have used that information before we left." Leia replied.

"Where we have to go is on an Imperial stronghold. Though not one controlled directly by the Military. Not sure if there is still a presence there." Anakin explained. "Though I may have to explain some truths that you will not like."

"What can it be that your thoughts are so chaotic?" Luke asked. Anakin felt shocked that he could get through his shields and he tightened them down.

"I will tell you shortly, come this is not easy for me and I would rather I speak with you privately." Anakin replied and left the cockpit.

"Well he sure got cold." Han remarked. As the two left to follow him. Yoda chuckled as he settled on his seat. "What's so funny?"

"Humor it is not, serious this is. Reveal a hidden truth ready they both are." Yoda replied. "Chewbacca has guessed."

"Okay Chewie what have you guessed?" Han bit. Chewie growled and moan for a while as Han's eyes grew in shock. He couldn't believe his friend was that monster, but one look at Yoda confirmed everything. "Oh Force."

"What is it that we have to go to the hold to hear?" Luke asked.

"What I have to tell you is going to shock you. It will also hurt you. I tell you not to hurt you or to anger you, but I fear both will happen. What Obi Wan told you of your father was a lie, Luke." Anakin stated. "And what Bail Organa to you is also false, Leia."

"How can you know?" Leia asked.

"Your mother was Padme Amidala, former queen of Naboo and Senator during the Clone Wars..." Anakin started out and he turned so they couldn't see the tears. He slowly went into great detail about her, and he really couldn't talk about her without including himself or the droids. He could feel both of their questions and did his best to answer them before they asked. For a time here and there he would stop and start again. Slowly he came to her death. "I can not tell you the rest except that you were born. I am your father, Luke and you as well Leia. You are brother and sister. I am Anakin Skywalker." He felt shock for one. Doubt, confusion, joy, and acceptance. The last he didn't expect, but it would be enough to go on.

"I knew it." Leia replied first. "I knew we were related some how. You have the same concentration that Luke has when he works on something."

"You're my sister, but... ewe!" He then laughed at the face Leia made remembering her teasing of Han to make him jealous. Anakin didn't know why they were laughing, but he took it as a good sign.

"Before I tell you more I want you to meditate. To push all emotion out. I need you to listen as Jedi. To go beyond any feelings that you may feel with what I have to tell you. I also don't expect you to forgive me." Anakin stated. They did as he requested, but he felt they noticed his fear and shame. He didn't hide it as he meditated as well. He took each of his feelings, felt them and then accepted them before letting them go. The hardest was his shame, but as he felt Master Yoda he was able to let go. "When your mother died, I lost it. I lost everything. I had caused it and the down fall of the Jedi. I failed to kill Darth Sidious like I should have. I felt he was the only way to keep her alive. I helped him by killing Master Windu and he named me Darth Vader." Even with their minds clear of emotion it was like a bomb was dropped in the room. Had they not been fully trained Jedi he was sure they both would have fled. The most shocked and hurt was Leia. He had tortured her immensely and then allowed Tarkin to destroy her home. The family she had known. Master Yoda entered as the door opened interrupting their thoughts.

"Vader he is no longer. Returned to the light he has. Forgiven him I have." Master Yoda declared.

"Why not tell us before? Why hold it in so long?" Luke asked quietly. "Did you fear our reaction?"

"Yes I did, but we felt you were not ready. Then when you were ready I found I was not, but we need to be clear of the past. Only then with no secrets will Darth Sidious have nothing to hold against us." Anakin explained. "Plus in order to gain access to my castle I must impersonate who I once was."

"I need time to accept this." Leia stated just before she ran out. Luke felt his father's pain as she ran out. He didn't realize what he did until after his father hugged him back.

"Heal you all must. Maintain your balance you will." Master Yoda stated. "Now I will rest." He walked out feeling more at peace then he had in a hundred years. For so long he had feared, now he felt peace. He chuckled to himself at the irony of his long life and the gift that the Jedi of old had given him. This time he would hold nothing back and live each day for the simple pleasures. He no longer wished or needed to see the future.

Leia had rushed out with he feelings in turmoil. She ran into Han and just wrapped herself around him. He tried to make a funny comment, but she couldn't hear it. However she felt his concern as she cried. For a long time they just stood holding each other and when her tears finally stopped she kissed him fiercely. It brought up other feelings and she hit his shoulder lightly.

"What?" Han asked quietly.

"Nothing you Nerf herder." She replied. He chuckled and gave here a kiss on her forehead. He was a scoundrel but he was her scoundrel. It would take all her effort to forgive him in time, but right now all she saw was the destruction of her planet. Once she felt that Han had enough without asking her to explain she went to her bunk to meditate. Han watched her go and went back to making himself a sandwich. She confused him so much, but it made him feel good that she finally noticed him again. Other than Anakin giving him the coordinates for Vjun, the Falcon was quiet for the next few days. Have four Jedi on board made for quiet passengers. That is unless they were practicing. He was told by Chewie that Annie was Anakin, Luke and Leia's father, but he really couldn't link Vader with the man that kept him sane while on that mud ball, Dagobah. That was until he saw him standing in the middle of his ship wearing his old armor. It had been modified to fit his restored form. Han nearly drew his pistol before he realized it was in his locker. Then he laughed as they all looked his way.

"I highly doubt you find this amusing Han Solo." Anakin asked. Even with the helmet off his voice sounded deeper. He placed the helmet on his head and then chuckled as Han's face dropped. "Now you see the monster I once was." His voice was booming.

"Anakin your volume is much too high. Wasn't your voice damaged, before?" Leia asked. She was the only one who knew how he sounded before.

"I forgot how low I spoke. Is this better?" Anakin questioned as Leia felt a chill enter her.

"Good enough." She grimaced.

"Wow you sound cold." Luke added. "So how are we going to do this?"

"I have my own special codes to gain access to Bast Castle. They will accept them without question. My troops there are not standard storm troopers and are only there to guard my property. I doubt the Emperor has been there, but it will not be long before he notices I have resurfaced. You both will need to dress as I asked and wear the masks as well. They need to see you as nothing more than inquisitors. Plus you will both be recognizable to him." Anakin explained. He took the helmet off and grinned. "This should be fun."


End file.
